SECRETS OF THE LIBRARY 17 YEARS LATER
by LADYGALE
Summary: 17 years later after the 10th doctor saw River Song die, the 11th doctor has something to tell his daughter, about her mother who's away.


**I HAVE NEVER REALLY SEEN SECRETS OF THE LIBAIRY EPISODES, BUT HAVE SEEN SCENES OF IT BETWEEN THE DOCTOR AND RIVER. I ALSO HAVE DONE RESEARCH ON THE EPISODE THROUGH WIKIPEDIA AND OTHER SITES ON RIVER SONG'S CHARACTER. SO JUST LET ME SAY SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES I HAVE PUT IN HERE FOR THOSE WHO HAVE SEEN THE EPISODE. THIS IDEA JUST CAME TO ME AND I HAD TO WRITE IT. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**LOVE LIZZIE**

The doctor was at home sitting on the couch, staring at the clock on the mantle. "Won't be long now," He said sadly.

For seventeen years he'd been dreading this day. He'd tried to prepare for it, but there was no way to stop it.

"Dad I'm home," his daughter Amelia Rose called out .

"I'm in the living room," he answered.

Amelia walked into the living room happy and excited. It was Friday. She didn't have to be back to school until Monday. She had no homework and was looking forward to the usual weekend traveling.

"So where are we headed to this weekend? Any chance we can go see Church Hill again? He's a cool guy."

"No trip this weekend kiddo."

Amelia Rose dropped her bag on the floor. She thought she'd heard her dad wrong. For as long as she could remember, time traveling with her parents they happened every Friday like clockwork; nothing ever interrupted their trips.

Amelia Rose sat next to her father. "Dad what's wrong, am I in trouble?"

The doctor put a hand on Amelia Rose's wrist, where she wore her vortex manipulator "No Amelia Rose."

"You know that your mother is on an expedition with her group right?"

"Yes. She's been gone for a long time. I can't wait for her to come home."

The doctor tried to hold himself together. Telling Amelia Rose what was about to happen in a few minutes was going to be harder than he'd thought.

"She's going to meet my tenth regeneration on her adventure."

"That's so cool. I would love to someday to see your former selves. Wait, if she meets your past self, won't that destroy time itself?

The doctor smiled. "No, your mother is a smart woman. She knows not to let out any spoilers. Though I'll be confused that a woman knows

so much about me while I know nothing about her."

"So what happened back then?"

"4022 was saved with no survivors is what happened. People had been disappearing. Donna, my companion at the time, had just become

one of the lost. There were also creatures that were killing members of your mother's crew one by one. I figured out a way to bring back the

people who had been lost, but it meant I would need to die. Your mother wouldn't let me do it, knowing that if I sacrificed my life, she and I

would never have existed."

"So what was done? How was everyone rescued?"

"Some one else gave up their life, to save the others."

"Who?"

The doctor didn't say anything, but by the look on his face, Amelia Rose knew that she would never see her mother again.

"When did she die?"

"17 years ago today. In five minutes." He gestured over to the clock.

Amelia Rose looked at the clock. "Mom is going to die in five minutes." Her voice cracked.

"I'm so sorry Amelia Rose."

Amelia Rose bolted from her seat. "We still have time to save her. She pulled the sleeve of her shirt up to activate her Vortex Manipulator and

noticed it was no longer on her wrist.

The doctor stood up and put his hands on her shoulders. "You're not going to be needing that Honey.

"

Tears started rolling down her face. "I hate you!" She started hitting her father. "I hate you!"

"No you don't!" The doctor grabbed his daughter, holding her tightly as she was struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Why are you letting this happen to her? We can save her. There is still time!"

The doctor put his hands Amelia Rose's face. "Look at me! What have your mother and I told you about fixed points in time?"

Amelia Rose was silent for a moment. "That it can't be undone. That rewriting a fixed point in time will alter reality and all time will collapse

into a single moment and the universe will be destroyed."

"Your mother tried that once to save me, but as we told you, altering time has consequences.

Amelia Rose, please believe me, if there had been some other way to save your mother without out the collapse of time

I would never have let her go back in time to her death."

The clock on the mantle started chiming. The doctor and Amelia Rose looked at the clock.

"She's gone," The doctor wrispered sadly.

Amelia Rose hugged her dad tightly and sobbed. She couldn't believe that she had just lost her mother.

The doctor thought about the amazing woman who had given her life to save thousands, who he would never see again.

The Tardis arrived in a library . The doctor stepped out of the blue box and walked to the center of the room looking around.

He put his head down and sighed. "This is where it all started for me and ended for you."

He strolled around the library for a while, remembering everything that had taken place. He would never forget the beautifu

l smile of hers, the way she flirted with him when things got tough during an adventure, or how she was the only one in all his

life who understood him.

The doctor headed towards the library's data core, he approached the massive machine and put his hand on it.

A tear ran down his cheek. He lightly smiled and said sadly "Hello sweetie,"


End file.
